Black Mamba: la storia di un fiore d'acqua
by Lilith Noor Daimon
Summary: Hana Mizuno è una giovane jonin di Kirigakure che viene assoldata dalla Quinta Mizukage, Mei Terumi, come ufficiale diplomatico per stringere una alleanza con Kumogakure. Questo viaggio sarà l'occasione per lei per un cambiamento radicale nella sua esistenza.
1. Chapter 1

Con passo lento, ma deciso, Sasuke Uchiha si dirigeva verso il laboratorio di Orochimaru, incurante dei lamenti e delle imprecazioni che si levavano alti dalle celle, situate su entrambi i lati del corridoio.

Qualche istante dopo, raggiunse una porta e la aprì.

La luce livida di una lampada operatoria illuminava una ampia stanza di forma rettangolare, appoggiandosi pigra sull'intrico di tubi metallici, privi di ruggine, che sembravano quasi costituire la struttura portante delle pareti e del soffitto.

La parete di sinistra era occupata da un armadio con le porte a vetri, sulle cui mensole si trovavano fiale con diverse etichette e strumenti medici e chirurgici di varia natura.

Al centro della sala si stagliava un lettino operatorio, sul quale era posato il corpo di una donna dell'apparente età di trent'anni.

Il corpo, alto e snello, era coperto da una lunga camicia operatorio, che scendeva fino alle caviglie.

Lunghi capelli biondi circondavano come una aureola un viso dai lineamenti delicati e gli occhi, chiusi in un sonno forzato, erano ornati da lunghe ciglia, simili a pagliuzze d'oro.

Diversi elettrodi erano posati sul suo petto e collegavano il suo corpo ad un elettrocardiografo, mentre una flebo era in infusione nel braccio sinistro.

Accanto al lettino era presente un tavolo, su cui era situato un supporto, contenente otto provette di plastica colme di liquidi di diversi colori.

-Chi è quella donna? E perché Orochimaru mi ha chiamato qui?- si chiese Sasuke perplesso. Non riusciva a comprendere la ragione di tale chiamata…

Qualche istante dopo, dal pavimento, simile all'apparizione di un demone che sorge dalla terra, emerse la figura slanciata di Orochimaru.

-Hai accolto il mio invito, a quanto vedo.- commentò il ninja leggendario e un sorriso beffardo distese le sue labbra.

-Non ho altra scelta, se voglio vendicarmi di quel maledetto che ha distrutto la mia famiglia e la mia vita.- pensò Sasuke con rabbia, senza tuttavia parlare.

Una luce ironica brillò nelle iridi dorate di Orochimaru, che, con delicatezza, strinse tra le lunghe dita il polso sottile della donna.

-Bene. E' ancora utile al mio scopo.- decretò il nukenin più anziano.

-Anche quella donna, dunque, è una sua pedina. Ma perché?- si chiese il sopravvissuto del clan Uchiha sorpreso.

-Sasuke, portami una siringa e la fiala contenente il veleno della "Morte Rossa". Voglio farti vedere una cosa.- sorrise il nukenin e, con delicatezza, staccò la flebo dal braccio della donna.

Pur perplesso, il giovane annuì e si avvicinò all'armadio.

Lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sulle mensole e, dopo alcuni istanti, si accorse di una fiala rossa, con sopra una etichetta col simbolo di un pugnale bagnato di sangue.

-Questo è uno dei veleni più potenti del mondo ninja. Per caso lo vuole iniettare nel corpo di quella donna? Ma perché?- si domandò il giovane.

Per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto uccidere una sua cavia, quando aveva detto che era ancora utile al suo scopo?

Dopo alcuni istanti di esitazione, prese quanto richiestogli e lo consegnò al suo maestro.

Orochimaru, con calma serafica, riempì la siringa di un liquido vermiglio contenuto nella fiala.

Poi, con fermezza, immerse l'ago nel braccio destro della donna.

-Ora attendiamo. Basterà poco tempo.- commentò il più anziano.

Qualche istante dopo, fitte gocce di sudore sanguigno imperlarono il viso della donna, che strinse le labbra fin quasi a farle sbiancare.

Respiri affannosi le sollevarono impetuosamente il seno e le pulsazioni tracciate sull'elettrocardiografo persero la loro regolarità, mostrando una improvvisa accelerazione.

Il corpo della donna, ben presto, fu scosso da spasmi e convulsioni simili a quelli di un epilettico.

-Ma cosa succede?- si domandava il giovane sempre più sorpreso.

Lo sguardo di Orochimaru, intanto, contemplava con interesse il corpo della donna e, di tanto in tanto, si posava sul volto dell'allievo.

-E' divertente vedere la tua sorpresa, Sasuke.- pensò ridendo tra sé.

-Tachicardia. Ematoidrosi. Dispnea. Tutto sta andando come previsto. Bisogna solo aspettare.- decretò con voce monocorde il ninja leggendario.

-Che cosa aveva previsto? Perché parla così?- si domandò il giovane ninja Uchiha, fissando ora la donna sofferente, ora il maestro.

Non riusciva a capire il senso di quell'esperimento…

Qualche tempo, dopo il corpo della donna si rilassò sul lettino, inerte.

Il suo respiro si normalizzò e le pulsazioni sull'elettrocardiografo ripresero un tracciato regolare.

Orochimaru, con un gesto apparentemente gentile e premuroso, le passò una mano sulla fronte.

-Ma… è sopravvissuta a quel veleno micidiale.- mormorò Sasuke sorpreso.

-Non ti devi sorprendere, Sasuke. Il suo sangue è capace di questo e altro. Ed è una peculiarità piuttosto rara per una Kobura.- dichiarò Orochimaru e posò la mano sottile sul suo collo sottile.

-Questa donna quindi è una Kobura?- domandò il giovane perplesso fissandone con stupore il corpo, abbandonato sul lettino.

Nei testi di Orochimaru aveva letto qualcosa su quel clan tanto potente, quanto misterioso…

Eppure, la domanda ritornava sempre.

Perché quella donna era una preda del suo maestro?

Il ninja leggendario assentì con un lieve cenno del capo.

-E, a dispetto della sua apparenza così giovanile, questa donna ha circa dodici anni più di me. Ma tale stato non è una rarità nel clan Kobura, specie nella dinastia della terra. Eppure, la mente di questa donna è turbata dalla follia da quando aveva sedici anni.- mormorò poi con voce melliflua

Il giovane del clan Uchiha spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso.

-E' folle da quando aveva sedici anni? Eppure, il suo corpo non mi sembra quello di una donna segnata da tanti anni di pazzia.- replicò perplesso.

Orochimaru sorrise divertito dinanzi all'osservazione del giovane.

-E tu credi che Tetsuo Kobura lasci morire sua sorella minore quando può ancora essergli utile? E' un uomo crudele e freddo, ma non è inutilmente violento. Ed è questa la ragione della sua apparente integrità. Lei può ancora essergli utile.- mormorò il ninja leggendario.

Il giovane, sempre più sorpreso, guardò il corpo della donna. Anche lei dunque aveva conosciuto la crudeltà di un fratello, come era accaduto a lui?

-Tu credi che tuo fratello e le sue azioni rappresentino il culmine della crudeltà dell'uomo? Beh, non hai idea di quali siano gli abissi di perversione che l'uomo è in grado di raggiungere. Abisso chiama abisso, ricordalo Sasuke.- mormorò Orochimaru pacatamente.

Ad un tratto, un gemito di dolore risuonò sulle labbra della donna.

-Sasuke, è meglio che tu vada, ora. Non vorrei che il veleno che le ho iniettato l'avesse danneggiata in qualche modo.- dichiarò ad un tratto Orochimaru.

Il giovane, pur perplesso, annuì e si allontanò. Quei poteri, forse, avrebbero potuto servirgli nella sua vendetta…

Ma aveva bisogno di capire come usarli e come impadronirsi di tali forze…

Per qualche istante, il rumore dei passi di Sasuke risuonò nei corridoi, poi si perse nel silenzio.

Orochimaru, con rapidità, compose dei sigilli, spense l'elettrocardiografo, staccò gli elettrodi dal corpo della donna e, con delicatezza, le passò le mani sulle tempie.

Alcuni minuti dopo, la donna riaprì gli occhi, che si rivelarono d'un intenso colore dorato, e poi, con un gemito, si piegò sul lettino, vomitando sangue.

Qualche istante dopo, sollevò la testa e fissò smarrita Orochimaru negli occhi.

-Non c'è bisogno che tu finga, Zahira Kobura. Ora siamo soli.- mormorò il ninja leggendario con un sorriso divertito.

-Non trattarmi come una marionetta, Orochimaru! Non sono come le tue cavie!- ringhiò la donna saettando sull'uomo uno sguardo colmo di rabbia e terrore.

-Oh, lo so bene. Ed è sorprendente come nessuno dei Kobura, tra cui tuo fratello, si sia accorto della tua magistrale interpretazione.- replicò divertito il ninja e, lentamente, batté le mani, mimando un ironico applauso.

La donna strinse debolmente i pugni e sospirò. Da quando Orochimaru aveva scoperto il suo segreto, l'aveva in pugno…

Contro di lei, quel maledetto aveva una potente arma di ricatto!

-Credo che Sasuke sia interessato al tuo potere. E' rimasto molto sorpreso dalla potenza del tuo sangue e dalla scoperta della tua età effettiva.- affermò ad un tratto Orochimaru.

Zahira trasalì e si portò una mano alla gola.

-E non sei minimamente preoccupato? Potrebbe fare scelte avventate. Anche lui è in cerca della vendetta contro suo fratello.- domandò angosciata. Un pensiero le balenava nella mente e tale possibilità la preoccupava…

Il nukenin di Konoha alzò le spalle con noncuranza.

-No, Sasuke non è stupido. Non cercherà mai un'alleanza con tuo fratello, perché ha bisogno di certezze nel conseguimento della sua vendetta. Io posso dargliele, tuo fratello… no.- rispose con voce beffardamente premurosa

La donna del clan Kobura non rispose e meditò sulle parole dell'uomo. Forse aveva ragione lui e lei si preoccupava per niente…

Lo sguardo di Orochimaru si adombrò.

Zahira rabbrividì. Che cosa voleva dire quel cambiamento negli occhi del suo interessato protettore?

Un sorriso ironico addolcì i lineamenti di Orochimaru, dinanzi all'espressione angosciata della donna.

-Stai tranquilla, non ho nessuna intenzione di farti del male. Dopo la prova che hai sopportato con quel veleno, hai bisogno di riposo.- dichiarò con ironia il nukenin di Konoha e, con delicatezza, premette due dita sulle tempie di Zahira.

La donna percepì una enorme stanchezza farsi strada nelle sue membra e, dopo qualche istante, si addormentò.


	2. Il sogno di Mei

Diverse specie di uccelli attraversavano il cielo di Kirigakure

Nelle strade, avvolte dal sudario opprimente della nebbia, si scorgevano persone impegnate nelle loro attività quotidiane.

Intanto, nel palazzo del Mizukage, Mei Terumi, seduta dinanzi alla sua scrivania, leggeva alcune carte e, di tanto in tanto, scriveva.

Ad un tratto, la porta dello studio si aprì e comparve Ao, con una vistosa fasciatura sull'occhio sinistro.

La Mizukage alzò la testa dalle carte che stava visionando e, per alcuni istanti, guardò il jonin.

-Ao, spero che tu ti stia facendo vedere quell'occhio dai medici di Kirigakure. E' da un mese che hai problemi a quell'occhio.- mormorò la donna scuotendo la testa.

-Mizukage, i medici del villaggio sono riusciti a trovare una cura per il mio problema, ma la sua azione purtroppo è molto lenta. Il veleno di quella traditrice era molto forte.- replicò l'uomo.

La donna annuì e, con un gesto deciso, lo invitò a sedersi.

-Bene Ao, ho concluso le mie indagini. E i risultati sono sorprendenti.- mormorò la Mizukage e un sorriso distese le sue labbra vermiglie.

L'uomo non rispose e attese che la donna continuasse.

-Come ben sai, delle quattro kunoichi conosciute come "i quattro fiori" di Yagura, solo tre sono sopravvissute. Una di loro è stata trovata morta, ma non è quella che pensavamo.- cominciò la Mizukage.

-Ao, ho ordinato la riesumazione del corpo della supposta Shiroi Bara e su di esso vi ho fatto fare delle analisi autoptiche accurate. E i risultati parlano chiaro: non è lei la guardiana morta.- iniziò la giovane kage.

-Il che significa che lei è probabilmente ancora viva.- mormorò freddamente il jonin.

-Esatto. Tu sai bene che, per farsi riconoscere, le guardiane di Yagura portavano appeso al collo un ciondolo con un cammeo su cui era inciso il fiore di cui portavano il nome. Bene, Shiroi Bara ha messo al collo della donna che è stata trovata morta il suo ciondolo e, dopo averla uccisa, è fuggita.- dichiarò Mei.

-Mi scusi Mizukage, ma non credo basti un ciondolo per attribuire ad un corpo morto una determinata identità.- osservò Ao un po' sorpreso.

-Certo, hai ragione. Infatti, non so come, Shiroi ha fatto in modo che i lineamenti del cadavere che abbiamo trovato fossero riconducibili a lei.- rispose la giovane kage con voce calma.

Tacque per alcuni istanti.

-Shiroi Bara, conosciuta come Fuyu, ha inscenato in maniera magistrale il suo suicidio. La guardiana che è stata trovata morta in realtà è Hoshi Kiku, conosciuta come Aki****.- sintetizzò la Mizukage.

-Codarda. Non ha voluto pagare il prezzo delle sue colpe.- sibilò Ao sarcasticamente.

Mei sbuffò, seccata.

-Non è il momento di fare discorsi moraleggianti Ao. Quel che conta è che ci troviamo dinanzi ad una donna che ha saputo prevedere in anticipo gli eventi e si è dimostrata lungimirante e astuta.- affermò la Mizukage.

Un sorriso piegò le labbra della donna.

-Abbiamo trovato il diario di Hoshi Kiku e abbiamo scoperto delle cose alquanto interessanti sulla fuggitiva.- esòrdì e i suoi occhi verdi, simili a pezzi di peridoto, brillarono di una luce divertita.

-Quali?-chiese Ao curioso.

- Il volto di Shiroi Bara non è quello da noi conosciuto all'epoca del Quarto Mizukage. Secondo quanto ci è rivelato dalle parole di Hoshi Kiku***, quella donna è abile nel travestimento e, per cambiare i lineamenti del suo volto, si serve di sostanze come la paraffina. Per dissimulare il vero colore di occhi e capelli usa il chakra.-spiegò la Quinta Mizukage.

Ad un tratto il suo sguardo si adombrò.

-Vedi Ao, sembra che dovremo ringraziare anche lei se diversi portatori di innate sono stati strappati ad un destino terribile.- dichiarò.

-Che cosa intende?- chiese il jonin.

-Conosci bene l'efficienza del sistema di inquadramento, schedatura, cattura e distruzione dei possessori di innate ai tempi di Yagura. Bene, diversi di loro sono stati salvati grazie a lei, per quanto con metodi non ortodossi.- spiegò la Mizukage.

-Potrebbe averlo fatto in previsione di un rovesciamento di potere. Non ha detto lei che quella donna è astuta?- osservò l'uomo.

-Già, ed è proprio di persone come lei che ho bisogno per il mio progetto.- affermò con decisione la donna.

Ao, sorpreso, spalancò l'occhio libero dalla benda. Perché la Mizukage cercava proprio una persona come lei e con il suo passato?

Per quanto meno sanguinaria, era pur sempre una delle guardiane di Yagura…

E, assieme a quel folle, aveva permesso che fosse messa in atto la persecuzione degli individui dotati di innate!

Perfino lui, Ao, che pure era a favore di metodi autoritari, era rimasto disgustato dinanzi a quell'inutile manifestazione di crudeltà!

Indovinando lo stupore di lui, la giovane kage frecciò ironica:-Tu che vuoi prendere il mio posto, dovresti sapere una verità fondamentale della politica: governare è sempre scegliere tra svantaggi*.-

Ritornando seria, proseguì:-Ao, per catturare le due guardiane sopravvissute, ho bisogno di un elemento interno al gruppo. E lei è la persona più adatta perché conosce bene le altre due.-

L'uomo, pur perplesso, annuì. Per quanto gli costasse ammetterlo, era giusto il ragionamento della Mizukage…

-Mizukage, però come faremo a individuarla e a portarla a Kirigakure? Lei ha detto che il suo vero volto non è quello che ha mostrato durante il regno di Yagura. E, ovunque sia, può girare tranquillamente col suo vero viso e non corre il rischio di essere riconosciuta.- osservò.

-Ao, in questa missione sarete solo tu e Choujiro. Un eccessivo movimento di shinobi si noterebbe troppo e non voglio che lei si insospettisca.- affermò con tono calmo la Mizukage.

Ao, con un leggero cenno del capo, annuì.

-E, per quanto riguarda il suo riconoscimento, non dovrebbe essere un problema per te e il tuo Byakugan. Ho scoperto delle cose alquanto interessanti su di lei.- sorrise Mei e gli porse un piccolo foglio.

Ao, velocemente, cominciò a scorrerlo.

-Cosa? Shiroi Bara è dunque la figlia di Ayane Hoshino?- domandò sorpreso.

-Esatto. E tu sai bene che le donne che lavorano per lei hanno un tatuaggio a forma di ciclamino** sulla spalla destra, fatto a chakra. Quindi, non dovrebbe essere un problema per il tuo occhio. Faremo uscire la volpe dalla tana.- sorrise Mei e il suo sguardo brillò di beffarda soddisfazione.

-Quando ci sarà questa missione?- chiese poi lo shinobi.

-Quando il tuo occhio sarà guarito.- rispose categorica la Mizukage e, con un cenno del capo, lo invitò ad uscire.

Ao annuì e, rapidamente, uscì dallo studio.

*frase di Charles de Gaulle

**simbolo di erotismo e seduzione nell'antichità.

***ciclamino della stella

****autunno


	3. La partenza

Erano passati circa trenta giorni dalla convocazione di Ao.

Il cielo era sgombro di nuvole, come fosse fatto d'acquamarina, ed era illuminato dai raggi del sole, che si adagiavano sul mare, simile ad un pezzo di turchese, illuminandolo di riflessi dorati.

Una nave di medio tonnellaggio, dai fianchi tinti di nero, costeggiava l'arcipelagio che circondava Mizu.

Ao, appoggiato al parapetto di prua, osservava con apparente interesse i movimenti dei gabbiani che, simili a falchi pellegrini, si precipitavano sulla tersa superficie dell'acqua in cerca di prede.

-Eppure, la Mizukage ha ragione, per quanto mi costi ammetterlo.-pensstringendo il pugno. In quei giorni Mei gli aveva parlato del suo piano e lui aveva potuto apprezzare le sue doti di calcolo e pianificazione, malgrado le loro opinioni divergenti...

Qualsiasi considerazione sarebbe dovuta sparire dinanzi all'urgenza del compimento del suo dovere, eppure...

Eppure, l'idea di interagire con una dei quattro fiori guardiani di Yagura gli procurava un ribrezzo quasi fisico.

Perfino lui, che pure non disdegnava i metodi autoritari del regno dello Yondaime Mizukage, era disgustato dalla crudeltgratuita di quelle donne.

Esse non cercavano la saldezza dello stato, ma il compiacimento dei loro istinti pibrutali ed efferati.

Sentun brivido corrergli lungo la schiena. Tante volte aveva dovuto assistere ad esecuzioni brutali e sanguinarie...

Forse Shiroi Bara era diversa, ma era pur sempre una di loro!

Era una donna che seguiva il vento, traditrice e infida!

Aveva perfino ucciso una sua compagna, pur di salvarsi la vita!

Ad un tratto, Choujiro salsul ponte.

-Sei preoccupato, Ao?-chiese timidamente il ragazzino.

-Perch Dovrei? Siamo in due, pronti ad ogni evenienza.- tagli corto bruscamente il jonin. In realt era un po' preoccupato...

Perchla Mizukage aveva voluto che quel ragazzino lo seguisse nella missione?

Quanto lo avrebbe aiutato in quel compito tanto arduo?

-Ao, tu conosci qualcosa di lei che la Mizukage non sa?-chiese ad un tratto il giovane spadaccino.

-No.-rispose con voce recisa il jonin pianziano.

Per qualche istante, i due ninja rimasero immobili, immersi nei loro pensieri.

-Torniamo in cabina. Dobbiamo prepararci per salpare.-ordinpoi con voce recisa.

Il giovane obbede lo segu

Qualche tempo dopo, la nave attraccal porto dell'isola di Nishin*.

Ao e Choujiro, rapidamente, scesero sulla banchina.

L'uomo vestiva una maglia bianca, stretta in vita da una fascia nera, coperta da una sopravveste blu che raggiungeva le ginocchia.

Le sue gambe forti erano sottolineate da pantaloni del medesimo colore della maglia e ai piedi calzava dei sandali, anche essi bianchi.

I corti capelli azzurri dell'uomo erano coperti da una folta parrucca nera e il suo volto era privo della barba.

Una fasciatura medica copriva il suo occhio destro, mentre una lente a contatto verde copriva il suo occhio sinistro.

Appesa alla cintura v'era una sacca, mentre nella mano il jonin stringeva uno shakujo** cerimoniale.

Il giovane, spadaccino, invece, indossava una maglia nera e sulle sue gambe sottili, seppur forti, si adagiavano dei pantaloni neri.

Una parrucca bionda spiccava sul suo volto infantile, privo degli occhiali, e lenti a contatto azzurre mascheravano i suoi occhi neri.

-Ora seguimi. Dovremo camminare con passo lento per raggiungere il villaggio di Mo***. Siamo nel periodo della festa della dea dell'Acqua e i pellegrini devono camminare lentamente, altrimenti susciterebbero sospetti.-spiegAo.

-Come se non lo sapessi.-pensil ragazzino seccato, ma si astenne da una risposta. In alcune occasioni detestava la superbia del compagno...

Ao, con passo calmo, ma deciso, guidil compagno verso il villaggio.

Dopo circa venti minuti di cammino, raggiunsero la loro meta.

Molte strade erano strette e sembravano convergere verso la piazza, di forma circolare, occupata da padiglioni colorati di commercianti, intenti nella vendita delle loro mercanzie, da pellegrini, che stringevano in mano lo shakujo, e da isolani, che recavano in diverse gerle offerte per la divinit

Le case, ad un piano, erano costruite principalmente in legno e, tra di esse, spiccava qualche costruzione in pietra.

Nella piazza c'era un grande basamento di marmo, su cui era posata una statua, del medesimo materiale, che raffigurava una donna, che guidava un carro trainato da delfini.

Il carro aveva la forma di una conchiglia bivalve, di cui si potevano riconoscere le costolature, simili alle stecche dei ventagli, ed era dipinto d'un tenue colore rosato, simile a quello di alcune tomaline

La donna, ritta sul carro, stringeva dei finimenti dorati, a cui erano legati dei delfini dipinti di blu.

I panneggi del suo abito, d'un vivo blu oltremare, sottolineavano la snellezza della sua figura e parevano smossi da una inestistente brezza.

I lunghi capelli neri erano raccolti in lunghe trecce e sembravano anche essi sollevati dal vento.

Gli occhi della statua avevano un taglio felino, il naso, seppur sottile, era leggermente aquilino e le labbra, dipinte d'un vivo colore corallino, erano atteggiate ad un sorriso sereno, che conferiva alla al suo volto un'espressione imperscrutabile.

Ai suoi piedi era posato un grande vaso di terracotta, riccamente ornato di disegni di pesci policromi.

-Aspettami qui.-ordina Choujiro e si avvicinalla statua.

Prese il sacco che aveva alla cintura, trasse da esso alcune monete e le lascinel vaso.

Per alcuni istanti, rimase immobile, salmodiando alcune parole, poi si alze raggiunse il compagno.

-Una bella recita. Non ti credevo un cosconsumato attore, Ao.-ironizzlo spadaccino.

-Sono talmente immersi nella loro superstizione che non sospetteranno di nulla. Tra poco arriveranno le danzatrici.-dichiar il pianziano.

Qualche ora dopo, infatti, accompagnate da un flautista di circa quarant'anni, vestito d'una tunica azzurra, apparvero cinque danzatrici, anche esse avvolte in lunghe vesti azzurre, ornate sulle maniche da disegni floreali dorati.

Tra di esse spiccava una giovane dall'apparente etdi diciannove anni.

L'abito accarezzava la sua figura alta e snella e solo una cavigliera d'oro ornava la sua sottile caviglia destra.

I lunghissimi capelli neri, dai riflessi quasi blu, erano raccolti in una treccia da un nastro azzurro, che si adagiava dolcemente sulla schiena diritta.

La fronte, circondata da alcune ciocche di capelli sfuggenti alla treccia, era d'un candore perlaceo e gli occhi, dal taglio leggermente allungato, felino, erano simili a zaffiri viola ed erano ombreggiati da lunghe ciglia seriche, anche esse nere.

Le linee pure della fronte proseguivano nel naso sottile e le labbra, piccole e tinte d'un vivace colore vermiglio, spiccavano nel pallore madreperlaceo del volto.

-Byakugan!-scandcon voce calma Ao.

Dopo alcuni istanti, con un gesto brusco, l'uomo strinse il braccio di Choujiro.

-Che c'-chiese il giovane spadaccino, sgradevolmente sorpreso dal tocco del compagno.

-Vedi la danzatrice centrale? E' lei. Ha sulla spalla il tatuaggio di cui mi ha parlato la Mizukage.- rispose impassibile il jonin.

-Cosa facciamo? La catturiamo ora?-chiese il ragazzino.

-No, aspetteremo che le celebrazioni finiscano. Tutta questa confusione purisultare deleteria per la riuscita della nostra missione.-rispose bruscamente Ao.

Qualche ora dopo, le danza finirono e la piazza comincia svuotarsi.

-Choujiro, teniamoci pronti a seguirla. Perfai come stabilito. Ricordati che una sensitiva.-dichiarbrevemente Ao, senza perdere di vista la danzatrice

La ragazza, ad un tratto, entrin una tenda e, dopo alcuni minuti, usc

Indossava un kimono rosso, stretto in vita da un obi giallo, e ai piedi calzava sandali neri.

Un nastro, anche esso rosso, raccoglieva in un'alta coda i lunghi capelli neri, lasciando scoperto il collo sottile.

Sulla schiena portava uno zaino bianco e, appesi all'obi, si scorgevano due tessen di seta, ornati da disegni floreali policromi.

Si avvicinalla statua della dea e, dopo avere recitato alcune preghiere, si allontan

-Stai attento ai tessen, Choujiro. Stando ai rapporti su di lei, una abile praticante di tessenjutsu. Non farti ingannare dal loro aspetto apparentemente inoffensivo.- disse Ao e, con passo calmo e lento, la segu

Il giovane spadaccino annue parve scomparire nell'oscurit della sera.

La ragazza, con passo calmo, si inoltrin una strada piuttosto ampia, vagamente illuminata dalla luce dorata di alcuni lampioni, che sembravano animarla di presenze inquietanti.

Bruscamente, si ferm

Trasse dall'obi i tessen, li apr si gire li puntcontro Ao.

-Stai indietro o ti ammazzo. Sono ancora capace di manovrare questi gingilli, Ao!-ringhicon voce decisa e risoluta e puntuno dei tessen contro la gola del jonin.

Un sorriso ironico distese le labbra dell'uomo.

-Non ne dubito, Shiroi Bara. O forse dovrei dire Hana Mizuno?- domanddivertito il ninja di Kirigakure.

La ragazza lo fiss sorpresa. Come conosceva il suo nome?

Qualche istante dopo, la figura di Choujiro comparve nella strada.

-Non ti conviene attaccare, Mizuno. Anche perchnoi non siamo venuti per ucciderti.- dichiarAo con voce seria.

Hana corrugla fronte, sorpresa, ma non abbandonla presa sui ventagli.

-Ao, sono stata una delle guardiane di Yagura. E, da quanto so, l'attuale Mizukage vuole tagliare i ponti con il regno del suo predecessore. E questo puvoler dire fare un po' di pulizia dei vecchi oggetti.-rispose cinicamente la giovane. Non sarebbero state certo delle vuote parole ad ingannarla...

Choujiro, indignato, fece per attaccarla, ma Ao, con un gesto imperioso e pacato, lo ferm

-Solitamente cos ma la Mizukage ha detto che vuole parlare con te. Di cosa, sarlei a dirtelo.-repliccon decisione il guerriero.

La giovane, per qualche istante, rimase immobile, meditabonda. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?

Non avrebbe potuto sconfiggere Ao e quel ragazzino, se si fossero coalizzati...

Anzi, era consapevole che avrebbe avuto delle notevoli difficoltperfino contro uno dei due...

Ma temeva anche la Mizukage e il suo desiderio di vendetta...

Perch ne era sicura, Mei Terumi l'avrebbe condannata ad atroci torture, per compiacere il suo desiderio di vendetta...

Ad un tratto, rilassgli arti e rimise i ventagli nell'obi.

-Immagino di non avere scelta.-commente un sospiro sgorg dalle sue labbra.

-Bene. Possiamo tornare a Kirigakure.-commentil ninja con tono di voce soddisfatto.

Qualche istante dopo, tre figure si allontanavano dal villaggio di Mo e si dirigevano verso il porto dell'isola.

*Nishin: aringa

**Mo: alga

***Shakujo: bastone cerimoniale dei monaci shintoisti. Per intenderci, quello che usa Obito negli ultimi capitoli.


	4. L'accordo

Qualche giorno dopo, la nave che accompagnava Ao, Choujiro e Hana raggiunse il paese di Mizu.

Ao, rapidamente, pagò il capitano della nave e, in seguito, i tre shinobi si misero silenziosamente in marcia verso Kirigakure.

Qualche tempo dopo, raggiunsero il villaggio.

Un forte turbamento si impadronì della giovane. Non sapeva perché, ma le sembrava di scorgere nei volti delle persone risentimento...

Probabilmente ricordavano tutti quello che era stato il regno di Yagura...

O forse era solo una sua paura?

Rapidamente entrarono nel palazzo di Kirigakure e raggiunsero lo studio della Mizukage.

-Ao, Choujiro, potete andare. Non ho più bisogno di voi.- dichiarò la donna sollevando lo sguardo dal foglio che stava leggendo.

I due shinobi annuirono e si allontanarono discretamente.

Le due giovani, per alcuni istanti, si studiarono,come due belve pronte alla lotta.

-E così sei tu una delle guardiane del mio predecessore.-dichiarò la Mizukage con tono sarcastico e la fissò negli occhi.

Hana non rispose. Lo sguardo della Mizukage era quello di una tigre che studiava la preda, pronta ad aggredirla e a divorarla...

E in quel momento la preda era lei!

Ne era sicura. Mei non avrebbe esitato a ucciderla, se non avesse avuto qualche interesse particolare...

Ma quale era?

-Tuttavia, per catturare le due guardiane sopravvissute ho bisogno di un elemento interno al loro gruppo.-dichiarò tra i denti la Mizukage.

-Le altre due guardiane sono vive? E così sono riuscite a sopravvivere alla fine del regno di Yagura...-pensò la kunoichi con sorpresa. Dunque, quelle stupide non erano poi così idiote...

Sapevano pensare a qualcosa che non fosse la loro inutile sete di sangue...

-Sì. Tu sei stata una guardiana di Yagura e, di sicuro, conoscerai molto meglio le loro debolezze. Del resto, sei stata tu quella che ha ucciso una sua compagna e inscenando un suicidio? Te ne do atto, sei stata davvero lungimirante.- mormorò Mei e, con sarcasmo, mimò un applauso.

Ad un tratto un sorriso beffardo si aprì sulle sue labbra.

-Ah, ma siediti. Sei mia ospite.-dichiarò ironicamente.

La ragazza obbedì e appoggiò lo zaino sulle ginocchia.

-Non è solo per questo che ti ho chiamato.-esordì ad un tratto la giovane kage ritornando seria.

Tacque e, per alcuni istanti, guardò la kunoichi.

-L'immagine della mia patria è stata compromessa dal regno dello Yondaime Mizukage e, affinché essa sia riabilitata, ho bisogno di mandare un rappresentante diplomatico in ogni villaggio. E quell'ufficiale sarai tu.-affermò la Godaime Mizukage.

Hana aggrottò le sopracciglia, seppur impercettibilmente. Era una posizione che le avrebbe conferito un enorme potere, ma era era sicura che la sua interlocutrice aveva uno scopo preciso...

-La tua vita è subordinata al raggiungimento di quello che è un mio obiettivo: se raggiungerai lo scopo, avrai salva la vita e un posto di potere, se fallirai... beh, sarai condannata a morte per crimini contro la comunità di Kirigakure.- replicò la giovane kage e un sorriso beffardo piegò le sue labbra vermiglie.

L'altra giovane rimase immobile. Il compito che le si mostrava era piuttosto arduo, tuttavia era l'unica occasione che aveva per salvarsi la vita...

E poi quel potere le avrebbe dato forse una chiave di accesso per arrivare a quell'uomo...

-Non mi rimane altra scelta.-constatò prudentemente la giovane. Tuttavia, se fosse stata abile, avrebbe potuto volgere la situazione a suo vantaggio...

Doveva giocare bene le sue carte...

-Mizukage, ha per caso un villaggio con cui le preme stringere una alleanza preferenziale?-chiese poi la giovane.

-Certo ed è Kumogakure. Lì si concentrerà la maggior parte del tuo lavoro, ma, ogni volta che lo riterrò necessario, ti manderò anche in altri villaggi.- rispose l'altra.

La kage aprì un cassetto della scrivania e le consegnò un foglio.

-Firma qui.-le ordinò e la ragazza obbedì. Le seccava non potere leggere il contenuto del foglio, ma doveva essere prudente...

-Molto bene.- dichiarò la Mizukage e ripose il documento nel cassetto.

-Prima che te ne vada, voglio sapere il tuo vero nome. Perché sono sicura di una cosa: Hana Mizuno non è il tuo vero nome. Per una donna così abile nel cambiare il proprio volto, non deve essere un problema cambiare il proprio nome.-dichiarò poi con freddezza.

La giovane kunoichi sussultò, colta di sorpresa. Dunque, la Mizukage sapeva anche questo di lei?

Come era possibile?

Si era rivelata una donna attenta ai dettagli...

-Ha indovinato, Mizukage. Il mio vero nome è Kaileena Kobura.- rispose la donna.

-Molto bene. Ora puoi andare.- dichiarò la giovane kage apparentemente impassibile.

La giovane chinò la testa in segno di rispetto e, discretamente, si allontanò.

Rimasta sola, la kage rifletté. Era sicura che le parole della sua interlocutrice fossero sincere, ma il suo successore detestava i possessori di innate...

Come era riuscita quella ragazza a celare il suo potere?

E come era possibile l'esistenza di una Kobura lontana da un clan così unito?

-Non importa. Scoprirò anche questo di lei.-si disse e, rapidamente, cominciò a scrivere alcune parole su un foglio.

Alcuni secondi dopo, uscì dallo studio e salì sul terrazzo del palazzo.

-Avete bisogno di qualcosa Mizukage?-domandò il custode della voliera scorgendo la figura della donna.

-Sì. Prendi uno dei tuoi animali e mandalo a cercare Ao.-rispose Mei consegnandogli il messaggio.

L'uomo, presto seguito dalla giovane, entrò nella voliera e, con delicatezza, prese un falco dai trapezi e gli legò il messaggio alla zampa.

Poi, sempre seguito da lei,uscì dalla struttura e lasciò libero l'animale.

Mei ringraziò l'uomo e rientrò nello studio.

Alcuni minuti dopo, un pacato bussare risuonò nello studio.

-Entra, Ao e siediti.-ordinò pacatamente la giovane donna.

-Mizukage, c'è qualcosa che non va?-domandò l'uomo sedendosi su una delle sedie che fronteggiavano la scrivania della donna.

-Ao, hai notato qualcosa di strano quando hai dovuto usare il tuo Byakugan per individuare la nostra preda?-domandò Mei.

-No, Mizukage. Perché mi fa questa domanda?-chiese il jonin perplesso.

La Mizukage, rapidamente, gli espose il contenuto del colloquio tra lei e Kaileena.

-Cosa? Come è possibile? -esclamò sorpreso il jonin.

-Non lo so Ao, tuttavia intendo scoprirlo. Voglio premunirmi contro qualsiasi evenienza.-dichiarò la donna.

-Come intende procedere?-domandò il jonin.

-Vedi Ao, io penso che lei assuma farmaci per annullare la veneficità del suo sangue, ma, per avere conferma a questa mia supposizione, ho necessità di farle delle analisi mediche molto approfondite. In questo modo potrò capire come è riuscita a nascondere a Yagura la sua abilità innata per tanti anni.-rispose la donna.

-Quando ha intenzione di cominciare le analisi mediche?-chiese il ninja.

-Tra qualche giorno. Tuttavia conto anche sulla tua presenza. Sei un ninja sensitivo e puoi scoprire qualsiasi sua menzogna.- rispose Mei.

Ao, senza parlare, annuì e, dopo che ebbe ottenuto il consenso della donna, si allontanò dallo studio.


	5. Le preoccupazioni del Raikage

Nubi cupe, di un sinistro grigio, si aggrovigliavano attorno a Kumogakure, nascondendo nel loro viluppo i profili degli edifici.

Shirai Yotsuki, Yondaime Raikage, camminava nervosamente attraverso il suo studio, come se volesse creare dei solchi sul pavimento.  
Di quanto in quanto, gettava uno sguardo nervoso sui fogli, ammonticchiati sulla sua scrivania.

-Dannazione... Non sono riuscito a scoprire molto...-pensava angosciato. Aveva cercato in tutti i modi di capire chiaramente le intenzioni della Mizukage, ma era riuscito a comprendere poche cose...

E l'ansia gli corrodeva l'anima.

Nemmeno i consueti esercizi di pesistica lo aiutavano a calmare la sua preoccupazione..

Inoltre,

Laporta, improvvisamente, si aprì e comparve Mabui.  
-Raikage, il rumore dei suoi passi si sente per tutto il palazzo. Vuole distruggere anche i pavimenti, oltre alle porte che già rompe quotidianamente?-domandò la donna e la sua voce tremò di esasperazione.  
Il gigante, sentendosi interpellato, si scosse dal suo torpore e guardò la sua segretaria con stupore.

-Che le succede? Mi guarda come se avesse visto un fantasma!-esclamò la donna, .sorpresa dallo sguardo stranito del suo capo  
-Scusami Mabui, ma sono terribilmente preoccupato.-dichiarò l'uomo e si grattò la testa pensieroso.  
L'espressione corrucciata della donna si addolcì dinanzi a quelle parole.  
-Che cosa succede?-chiese poi con voce calma.  
-Voglio parlarne nel tuo studio.-rispose recisamente il kage e la donna annuì.  
Rapidamente, uscirono e si diressero verso lo studio di Mabui.

-Vedi Mabui, tu sai che a Kirigakure è stata eletta una nuova Mizukage. E sembra abbia degli scopi e degli interessi diversi da quelli del suo predecessore.-cominciò Shirai

La donna non rispose e, con un lieve cenno del capo, lo invitò a proseguire.  
-Un primo segnale della sua supposta volontà di cambiare la reputazione di Kirigakure c'è. Infatti, ha deciso di assoldare un ufficiale diplomatico che l'aiuti in questa missione e vada in ogni villaggio.-continuò il Raikage.  
-Tuttavia, ci sarà un alleato preferenziale.-rifletté la segretaria.  
-Sì, ed è il nostro villaggio. La Mizukage vuole stringere un'alleanza preferenziale con Kumogakure.-annunciò l'uomo.  
-Non mi sembra una cosa così negativa.- affermò ad un tratto la donna, ma si interruppe dinanzi allo sguardo del suo superiore.  
-Mabui, apparentemente non è una cosa negativa. Ma chi ci dice che tale volontà non nasconda altri interessi? Ti ricordo che Kirigakure è il luogo di nascita dell'Akatsuki.-mormorò e un fremito d'ira risuonò nella sua voce quando pronunciò l'ultima parola.

In effetti, non ha tutti i torti. Che cosa ha intenzione di fare?-domandò poi la giovane kunoichi.  
diverso tempo ho contatti regolari con lei e, grazie alle mie spie, ho cercato di scoprire qualcosa sull'identità di questo misterioso ufficiale diplomatico. So che è una donna molto giovane, ma non sono riuscito a sapere altro. Né il suo nome, né il suo aspetto e nemmeno il suo eventuale grado ninja.-confessò mortificato.  
-Questa diffidenza della Mizukage è strana. Se ha intenzione di riabilitare il nome del suo paese, perché tanta riservatezza sull'identità di questa donna?-si chiese Mabui.  
-Non lo so Mabui e questa è un'altra cosa che non mi rassicura. Tuttavia, ho intenzione di accettare questa alleanza, ma ad una condizione: quando questa donna raggiungerà Kumogakure, farò fare delle indagini approfondite sul suo conto. Se non ho potuto scoprire niente su di lei prima, scoprirò qualcosa quando arriverà.-dichiarò con tono deciso.  
La donna annuì.

-Però c'è un'altra cosa che devo chiederle.-esordì a d un tratto.  
-Cosa?-domandò il capo di Kumogakure.  
-Perché non ci ha detto nulla dei contatti che c'erano tra lei e la Mizukage? Non ricade solo sulle sue spalle il compito della salvezza del villaggio.-lo rimproverò bonariamente la kunoichi.  
L'uomo, colto di sorpresa dalla domanda della sua segretaria, per alcuni istanti rimase silenzioso.  
-Hai ragione Mabui, ma voglio che voi in me vediate la colonna portante del villaggio. In fondo, è questo il compito di un kage, no?- replicò e alzò le spalle con apparente noncuranza.  
-Certo, ma si ricordi che un tempio non si appoggia solo su una colonna, per quanto importante. Ha bisogno anche delle altre.-rispose pacatamente la donna. Da quando era scomparso il Sandaime Raikage, Shirai Yotsuki, pur con tutti i suoi limiti, aveva cercato di essere un degno capo del villaggio e di proteggere i suoi abitanti...

Voleva essere degno successore di suo padre, che era stato capace di affrontare da solo il demone oktocoda...

E con determinazione, perseguiva la protezione delle sue forze portanti...  
E il non essere riuscito a proteggere Yugito Nii, jinchuuriki di Nibi, lo tormentava dolorosamente...  
Sentiva la morte di quella ragazza un suo fallimento come Raikage...  
E non voleva ripetere l'errore con il jinchuuriki di Hachibi, suo fratello Killer Bee...  
Non sarebbe sopravvissuto al dolore se gli fosse accaduto qualcosa...

Spesso, tuttavia, preso da questo suo pur encomiabile desiderio, non si accorgeva di avere attorno collaboratori fedeli, che sarebbero stati felici di aiutarlo nella sua attività...

La donna, con dolcezza, appoggiò la mano sul braccio nerboruto dell'uomo, che la fissò.  
-L'Akatsuki e gli adoratori di quella dea sanguinaria verranno distrutti. Alla fine gli sforzi del villaggio saranno ricompensati. E questo grazie a lei, Raikage.-gli disse e sorrise fiduciosa.  
L'uomo, per pochi istanti, la scrutò, quasi cercasse di cogliere sul suo viso i suoi pensieri più reconditi. Come sempre, aveva indovinato la sorgente delle sue preoccupazioni...  
-Ti ringrazio Mabui.-

Improvvisamente, un falco entrò dalla finestra aperta dello studio e si posò sulla scrivania.

-E' uno degli animali di di Atsui.-mormorò Shirai e, avvedutosi di un messaggio attaccato alla zampa dell'animale, lo staccò delicatamente.  
Aprì il foglio e, rapidamente, lo scorse.  
-Darui è tornato dalla missione che gli avevo affidato. Spero che mi porti qualche notizia interessante su quel gruppo di fanatici. Si stanno rivelando un danno per tutte le cinque terre.-mormorò frustrato.

Invitò Mabui a seguirlo e, con rapidità, si allontanò dallo studio.


End file.
